YouTube
YouTube is a video sharing website which allows users to upload and share videos. Created in February 2005, YouTube is now owned and operated as a subsidiary of Google. The site hosts a wide variety of user-generated video content, including movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging and short original videos. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by individuals, although media companies including Disney, The Jim Henson Company, Sesame Workshop and The Muppets Studio have uploaded materials to the website. The Muppets in 2009]] :See Muppet viral videos The Muppets Studio started posted a series of original web videos online in 2008 (many exclusive to the site). The first sets of videos were posted on YouTube accounts created for individual characters, including Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. In 2009, the videos were posted under a central Muppets Studio account on YouTube. Additional promotional videos have been posted to the channel as well. On November 10, 2011, The Muppets Studio channel was hacked. Their account picture and profile name were both changed for several hours, although the videos remained intact. YouTube channels *The Muppets (muppetsstudio) *Sam Eagle (patrioticeagle) *Beaker (meepmeepmeepow) *The Great Gonzo (weirdowhatever) *The Swedish Chef (deumnborkborkbork) *Statler & Waldorf (heckleu247) *Fozzie Bear (wockawockabear) *Rizzo the Rat (rizzratz) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (themuppetlabs) Sesame Street Sesame Workshop maintains their own YouTube channel featuring various clips from Sesame Street. In July 2008, Sesame Workshop launched their own YouTube channel under the user name SesameStreet (which was registered in 2006).Hulu, YouTube, iTunes take a walk on Sesame Street As of 2010, the channel features over 700 officially released videos clips, with new clips being added regularly. Many of the clips feature segments or excerpts from Sesame Street episodes, homevideos and other related productions. Several exclusive YouTube videos have been released, it has been the home of the Put Down the Pacifier initiative, along with exclusive interactive "Ask Elmo" sessions. On September 24, 2010, an image of Elmo graced the official YouTube logo site-wide. On October 16, 2011, the channel was hacked, with all its videos replaced with pornography. Due to the incident, the channel (and its videos) were unavailable for several hours. ;YouTube channel * Sesame Street (SesameStreet) Sesame Workshop In June 2012, [http://www.youtube.com/show/sesamestreet/videos?view=1 select episodes of Sesame Street] (from season 40 to 42) were made available to purchase, as well as classic episodes. ;Episodes * Episode 0592 * Episode 0597 * Episode 0598 * Episode 0600 * Episode 1854 * Episode 1899 * Episode 1952 * Episode 1957 * Episode 3137 * Episode 3171 * Episode 3174 * Episode 3240 ;YouTube channel * Sesame Street Classics Plaza Sésamo Sesame Workshop also hosts a channel for Plaza Sésamo. While the account has been registered since September 2006, official videos were not posted until July 2011. ;YouTube channel : * Plaza Sésamo (plazasesamo) YouTube ads In September 2012, Sesame Street released a series of YouTube ads that would play before various third-party sponsored videos on the site. The videos promoted the Sesame Street YouTube channel and featured Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster. File:Sesame Street Bert on YouTube|Bert ad File:Sesame Street Grover on YouTube|Grover ad File:Sesame Street Cookie Monster on YouTube|Cookie Monster ad The Jim Henson Company '' featured on the YouTube home page in the Spotlight section on August 2, 2011.]] The Jim Henson Company also has a channel that showcases special videos and clips from their various productions. The company's channel showcases special videos and clips from their various productions. Exclusive full-episode previews of The Simian Undercover Detective Squad and Alt/Reality were first posted to the company's YouTube channel. Video episodes of the Henson.com podcast have also been released on the channel. The company is part of The Nerdist Channel, one of the upcoming channels on YouTube Original Channels. ;YouTube channels * The Jim Henson Company (HensonCompany) * Stuffed and Unstrung (stuffedandunstrung) References *The viral video "Beaker's Ballad", lampoons the site's video annotations. *In the viral video "American Woman", Sam the Eagle prepares a pie chart to show the current content of YouTube: videos of ninjas, sleeping puppies and pirated music videos. *In an insert for Season 41 of Sesame Street, Elmo appears in a video in "U Tube" doing "The Elmo Slide." *In Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, an allusion is made to "YouTood", a spoof of YouTube. *A 2012 episode of Sesame Street features a spoof of the website, "Me Tube." Sources See also *Muppet viral videos *Sesame Street viral videos *Ask Elmo Notes * Muppet Wiki does not maintain articles about fan videos posted to YouTube. Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Miscellaneous References Category:Video On Demand Services